


Flicker

by 3starJeneral



Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: My 2nd contribution to the Stargate Drabbles Weekly Fic Challenge over at @stargatedrabbles. The prompts to work with for Week 1 were Broken, Flowers, or Hold Me.This time,  I chose Broken





	Flicker

He didnt think he could survive another loss of this magnitude. Not again. He'd been a broken man when they'd met, she'd healed him. He looked at her behind that god damned forceshield, eyes full of fear, pain and love, and he lost all sense of propriety, screaming at the invisible flickering barrier keeping them apart, like it could hear him. Begging for her life. When she'd screamed at him to "JUST GO" , he had already decided that he was going to die with her, because he'd rather die with the woman he loved, than live a day without her.


End file.
